Caught Up in the Moment
by Andie01
Summary: They got caught up in the moment one night, now can they live with the consequences?  Starts in 2010 then jumps to 2015.  ?/OC/Morrison  Update: My muses are battling. Unsure of the 3rd side of the triangle right now.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

_June 14, 2010_

I sit nursing a beer at my brother's hotel bar. "Come on Heath. Some of us have better things to do on a Monday night," I mumble downing the last of my beer before signaling for another.

"Now why is a beautiful lady like you drinking all alone," a voice asks from behind me.

Glancing over my shoulder I reply, "I'm waiting for someone."

"Well I'm right here, baby."

"Funny."

"Isn't that what all women are looking for in a man? A sense of humor. I'm Oliver by the way," he smiles taking a seat next to me.

"Lynn and you're in my guest's seat."

"I don't think he's coming," he says running a hand up my arm. "I think you've been stood up."

"Yeah? You think whatever you want. Now scamper along."

"See this is what's wrong with women as a whole. I come over here and try to have a civilized conversation and you look down your nose at me like you're somebody."

"I never asked for your conversation. Not that that's why you came over here. Your little plan to come hit on the lonely girl at the bar isn't going to work. So for those of us who don't know the meaning of the word scamper… Scram. I'm sure there's some other girl you can work your... _**charms **_on."

"Bitch," he sneers moving to leave.

"Yep, came from a long pedigreed line like yourself," I shoot over my shoulder.

Suddenly there's a hand around the back of my neck pulling me backwards momentarily before being ripped away. Regaining my balance, I turn to face my attacker. I find Oliver sprawled across a table, with a rather angry-looking man holding him down by the throat.

"I believe the lady said to leave," my hero growls before turning to meet my eyes. "Now I think you owe her an apology."

"Fuck you and that bitch," Oliver croaks and my hero's grip tightens.

"Hey, don't bother," I say moving forward. "He's not worth the time or the effort. Let him go be someone else's problem."

He slowly loosens his grip and Oliver scrambles away.

"Thank you," I mummer as my rescuer moves past me.

"Don't mention it," he responds taking a seat at the bar.

"Well thank you anyway. I think I owe you a drink," I offer taking my original seat a few stools down.

"I said don't worry about it."

"I'm insisting. My treat," I say pointedly to the bartender, "whatever you want."

"Tequila. Doesn't matter the brand. Just leave the bottle," he mumbles.

"Well, I guess I owe you an apology also. Your night must have been shitty _**way **_before my jackass," I smile as the bartender slides my bill to me.

"You could say that and you don't owe me anything."

"Well, seeing as that bottle is now on my room, no I don't. Could I get the name of my handsome hero, though?"

"I'm John. John Hennigan."

"I'm..."

"Lynn, I heard."

"Actually, I'm Chris. Christina Lynn."

"Well Christina, thank you for the drink. So your date stood you up?"

"Well, seeing as I'm waiting for my brother, it's not really stood up as letdown. He probably got distracted by a nice ass walking by I'll give him hell in the morning."

"In that case," he says leaning over the bar to grab a second glass, "I think you deserve a drink."

"Technically, it's mine to drink," I smirk catching the glass he slides my way.

"True," he matches my smirk before sending the bottle my way.

_**XXX**_

"Your room," John asks against my throat.

"Ok," I mumble unable to concentrate as he nips at the skin. One hand holding me against the elevator wall, the other floats to the control panel. "Floor?"

"Um," I start trying to concentrate on the question and not his mouth. Pushing him back slightly, my head clears finally. "Fifth."

Pulling him back against me, I capture his lips with mine. His free hand mashes into the control panel hitting several buttons. A bell dings signaling the doors sliding open.

"Only the second floor," I mummer glancing at the lights above the door.

His arms band around my waist pulling me tightly against himself, his excitement obvious.

We finally reach the fifth floor after our second trip and I pull him the short distance to my room. His arms stay wrapped around my waist holding me tight.

"I can't think while you're doing that," I whimper as his teeth work on the sensitive skin of my neck, "let alone find my key."

I feel him smile against me before moving a hand to the front pocket of my jeans. "Let me help with that then," he rumbles drawing out the simple search for the keycard before pulling it out. "There," he breathes opening the door.

"You're _**quite**_ good with your hands."

"You have no idea."

_**XXX**_

"Chrissy. Oh Chrissy. WAKE UP!"

I cringe away from my brother's voice pulling the blanket higher. "You have got to be the rudest person I know, Heath. Do you know how long I waited downstairs for you?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I kinda got distracted," he smiles uncovering my head. "It didn't sound like you missed me much. You want to talk about rude, let's talk about the noise coming from this room for hours last night."

"I am _**not**_ having this conversation with you. Nor do I want to know _**what**_ distracted you last night, not that I don't already know."

"About the same as you. You're a big girl and a smart one so I could care less who you screw."

"Heath, shut up," I moan burying my head under a pillow. "You're my baby brother; you're not supposed to be talking to me about screwing anyone."

"You should have thought about that before you treated me to the audio delight last night."

"Ugh. Heath, get out of my room!"

"Or what? You'll call Mom on me? I'd like to be there for that call," he laughs plopping onto the side of the bed.

"You do realize I'm still naked under here right," I sigh tugging on the comforter so I can keep myself covered as I readjust to finally look at my "technically" younger brother. We feel more like twins having only an eleven month age difference.

"Is this because of Tim?"

"We have been separated for three years and a divorced for six months. I've been over him for a long time."

"He didn't want to take Alex halfway across the country for the past three and a half years either."

"Tim Young was the farthest thing from my mind last night. Believe me on that" I smile. "Now get out of here so I can get dressed. I do have a meeting to get ready for."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

_May 18__th__ 2015_

"Momma," a soft voice whispers.

"Alex," I whisper back.

"It's four thirty."

"Which means I can sleep for thirty more minutes."

"I can't sleep."

"Come here," I smile pulling her under the covers beside me. "What's bothering you, Baby girl?"

"Nothing."

"You can't sleep at four thirty on a Monday morning and there is nothing bothering you?"

"No."

"Alexandra," I sigh. "Four thirty is not the time for my best parenting but I'm trying here."

A soft sigh answers me as I stare at my almost eleven year old daughter staring at the ceiling.

"I know something is bothering you."

"You don't love Daddy anymore, right?"

"That's complicated," I answered cautiously.

"No it's not," she retorts. "You either love him or you don't."

"When you get older you'll understand."

"You always say that. When I'm older. Am I ever going to be older?"

"I don't love him as a husband anymore but we have a kind of love. Like a friend kind of love."

"So you do love him?"

"Where is this coming from, Alex?"

"Dad is getting married to Rosemarie."

"Ok," I try to smile, "that is happy news, baby."

"I don't like her. She's mean for no reason. She says you don't know how to love so that's why you sent me to live with Daddy."

I choke back the anger burning within me, taking a few calming breaths before answering. "You know that's not right, don't you?"

"I don't know," she whispers.

"I never sent you away, baby. It killed me when your daddy said he wanted to take you to Kansas but we both agreed it would be better for you to stay with him when I got this job. I knew it was the best thing for you but it still ripped my heart out when I had to let you go. I love you and your sister more than I could ever describe."

"Then why did you sent me to Dad and kept Callie with you?"

"Because you were in school. Callie is going to be going to school next year."

"So?"

"So you need a steady home, not to live out of hotel rooms. You needed to go to school and make friends and have a childhood. And it means that in seven months, my contract with WWE runs out and I go back to Virginia. When you get out of school for summer break you'll be coming back to me…for good this time. You and Callie are going to be so tired of me in your lives that you will be begging for your dad."

"You promise?"

"Promise. Sleep now."

"I love you, Momma."

"I love you more, Alex."

Soon after I listen as her breathing evens out signaling sleep. Slowly I pull myself from the bed, allowing the anger to burn as it wanted. Snatching my cell from the bed side table, I make my way to the hotel room balcony. I nearly crack the touch screen as I pound out the familiar number. Calculating the time change, five o'clock on the west coast would be seven central time. _Damn. I wanted to wake his ass up._

"I'm in too good a mood to deal with you right now Christina."

"Well you're going to have to suck it up and deal right now."

"What is it this time?"

"I got some interesting news from our daughter this morning."

"Yes."

"Seems you're getting married. Congrats."

"Well I wasn't expecting that."

"I was also informed that your future wife told our child that I don't have the ability to love…"

I pause while he snickers.

"And because of this inability I just dumped her with you and forgot her."

"I see," he voice is suddenly emotionless.

"I know I have no right to comment on any of your relationships but when they start trying to hurt my daughter then I feel the need to take a personal interest in them. You do not want that Tim. Talk to her and do it before Alex gets back on Friday or I will. I'm not feeling up to any girl talk right now."

"I'll take care of it. Thank you for calling Chris, kiss Alex for me."

"Good bye Tim."

"Later, Chris."

Dropping my head to my knees I swallow back the scream of frustration. Tim was always the calm one and right now I just wanted to fight.

"Good Morning Christina," a heavy English accented voice calls.

"Morning Stu. You're up early."

"Ginger in there snores."

Raising my head I find the tall Brit reclined against the railing of the neighboring balcony. "I told you so. How's the gym in this place?"

"Passable."

"Got a heavy bag?"

"Yes."

"Can you and Heath take care of the girls for about an hour?"

"Of course. Is there something wrong?"

"I just need to hit something right now."

_**XXX**_

I lean back against the wall of the gym. After an hour of throwing punches against the bag hanging in the rear of the small hotel gym my arms are heavy and my mind is numb. _Ok, you've accomplished what you wanted. Now you need to get back._

"You should really wrap your hands if you're going to do that without gloves."

The thick Irish accent sharpens my mind.

"Stephen," I smile up at my friend. "What brings you here?"

"It's a gym," he returns the smile. "The usual reasons."

"Right. I've had one of those mornings. Please overlook me."

"Mmmm," he mummers examining my hands before handing over a clean white towel. "Your knuckles are bleeding, love."

"Thanks," I mummer wrapping the towel around my right hand. "See you tonight?"

"Aye. You know where to find me if you need to talk?"

"Aye," I smile trying to imitate his accent and failing miserably.

"Chrissy?"

A snow white hand shoots out to stop my progress

"Yeah?"

"Next time you need to beat on something, bring Stu or me with ya. Sometimes you need saving from yourself."

"You might worry about yourself. I think you've taken too many kicks to the head from me lately."

"I'm hard headed," he smirks.

"Me too," I smile playfully punching the big man with my unwrapped hand.

"That's what I worry about."

_**XXX**_

"Momma," my youngest calls as I re-enter my hotel room.

"Yes baby?"

"Can I have a laptop?"

"No."

"Allie got a laptop," she whines.

"What?"

"Before you start yelling," Heath was suddenly in the doorway between our rooms. "It was a birthday gift. She found it this morning and I didn't have the heart to take it away."

"Why exactly did you buy an eleven year old a laptop?"

"She asked for it last month."

_And of course you bought it for her._

I open my mouth but snap it shut.

"Everything ok? Stu said it looked like you were upset earlier."

"I would like to say it's Tim but it's me," I sigh."Don't worry; I got all the fight out of my system. I got to get in the shower. Girls, we're going to breakfast when I get out of the shower," I call.

"I'll take them down. When you put yourself back together, come join us."

"Thanks Heath."

A knock on the bathroom door startles me.

"Chrissy, you decent?"

"According to you, Stu, never," I smirk opening the door.

"Stop being so surly and I'll stop saying it."

"Never," I smile beginning to run a brush through my hair.

"You want to talk about what had you so upset this morning?"

"Not really."

"I had a little talk with Alexandra," he mummers taking a hold of my right wrist gently to bring my hand up to his eye line and effectively stopping my hair brushing. "She had some interesting information to share. I know you country folk like to wear your hands torn up but maybe next time you could wrap your hands before spending an hour with a heavy bag."

"Duly noted. What exactly did you have to talk to my daughter about?"

"Her father's new woman. Seems you're Allie doesn't care for her," he informs me, eyes still on the raw areas across my knuckles. "She informs me that this Rosemarie is mean."

"Yes, I gathered that myself this morning."

"She's afraid she's upset you."

"She did," I sigh. His eyes snap up to meet mine. "I'm not upset with her. Just with what she had to say this morning…and I'm upset with myself."

"Why is that?"

"My daughter didn't know if I have the ability to love," my eyes drop to our hands between us. "What kind of person does that make me?"

"Why do you think she is confused about your abilities?"

"I haven't been much of a mother for the last five years. I've dropped her off with her father so I could run around the country. I've seen her maybe ten times since I've been with the WWE."

"I think you are partially right," he declares. "You left her with her father, who has obviously has a bitter opinion of you since your break-up."

"Tim Young has never been bitter about anything in his life. He is the most infuriatingly even keeled man you will ever meet. You could tell him that you set his mother on fire and pissed on the ashes. He would just shrug it off and asked what you wanted for dinner."

"Pathetic."

There were few words that came out of Stu's mouth that affected me the way the word pathetic does. My knees go weak every time. Same as when Stephen and the word fella.

"Sorry the accent distracted me for a minute…What?"

"He's a pathetic little man," he reiterates. "Pathetic, passionless little man. No wonder you left him."

"Actually he left me. Too much passion," I smirk.

"Passion is a good thing. Something I rarely see in you outside the ring in the last four years. This morning…Maybe that is why Alexandra believes what she does."

"I hate it when you make perfect sense."

"I know," he smirks.


	3. Chapter 3

"Chrissy," a squeal shouts out across the diner as I enter. I look up to find a busty blonde practically vibrating across the room.

"Barb," I call back, picking my way across the room to a gigantic table filled with wrestlers from both rosters. "What's this?"

"Surprise," Heath smiles.

"Huh?"

"Uncle Heath is giving me a birthday breakfast party," Alex smiles as she scurries past; her plate overloaded with pancakes and fruit.

"Surprise," Heath repeats.

"Isn't the idea behind a surprise party is to surprise the person the party is for not for the person's mother," I smile wrapping Barb in a loose hug as I reach the table.

"You're horrible with secrets," grins my brother's on-again-off-again tag team partner Paul, better known to the fans as Justin Gabriel.

"Says the man who couldn't wait thirty minutes to tell me that your wife was pregnant," I laugh leaning down to kiss the sleeping child in his arms before giving his daddy a matching kiss on the cheek.

"She has you there," Barb smirks.

Scanning up and down the table, I find Alex settled between Natalie Neidhart and Beth Carolan aka Beth Phoenix listening intently as the two women talk over her, most likely about shoes. "Heath, where's Callie?"

"With Stephen."

Scanning the table a second time, zeroing in on a flash of ginger. Stephen sat at the far end of the table having a conversation with none other than Vince McMahon himself, who is seated on Stephen's left. All of Stephen's attention was directed to his right. Following his line of sight, my heart stops at what I find. Callie sits on the knee of the one man I try to avoid like the plague, John freaking Hennigan.

Lowering myself slowly to the chair beside my brother, it takes me three tries before the question forms itself. "When did John come back?"

"Officially? Tonight," Paul answers.

"I guess Melina couldn't stand another second without him following her around like a lost puppy," Barb smirks. "Are you alright, Chrissy?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine," I say trying to force my face into a neutral expression. "Just a busy morning already."

"You sure," Heath mummers. "I got the girls if you need a little more time."

"I'm fine," I smile squeezing his arm. "Just a bad morning, I promise."

"Hello Christina."

My heart drops at the sound of the voice behind me. Grasping for the last of my self control, I turn to face the man. "Hello John. Good to see you. How's the knee?"

"Much better. Thank you. Why don't we go catch up?"

"It's my daughter's birthday party."

"I really think we need to catch up," John's voice holds a slight edge.

"Back off Hennigan," Heath growls. "If she wanted to talk to you, she would."

"I think it's best we talk in private, Chris."

"I said back off."

"It's ok Heath," I say, trying to pull on a smile. "He's right. We really need to catch up. It's been, what, five years. I'll be just over there if the girls need me."

**XXX**

"So, I see Melina is allowing you some extra leash today. Let's not waste it. Please, let's catch up," I sigh, settling at a smaller table with my back to the large group.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's been almost five years since we last talked, you're going to have to be more specific. Why didn't I tell you what?"

"I have a daughter, Christina."

"Correction. I have a daughter. Two of them to be exact."

"Don't fucking play games with me. That little girl looks exactly like me."

"That little girl has a name."

"How would I know it? You have hidden her from me."

"Hidden her? That child has grown up in fucking arenas across the country. Everyone in this fucking company knows her."

"Except me."

"Whose fault is that? I came to you, multiple times after I found out only to have the door slammed in my face. I was informed for months that you wanted nothing to do with me. I took the hint."

"Who told you that?"

"Your bitch."

"Lina? You really expect me to believe that?"

"I've learned a long time ago not to expect anything from you. I got sick with what I thought was the flu about five weeks after our night together and Beth and Nattie insisted on taking me to a doctor. That's when I found out I was pregnant with Calypso, that is her name Calypso Dawn, I tracked down your room that night. I knocked and was greeted with the ever lovely Melina. When I asked for you she swung on me all the while telling me to stay away from her man. Seems the wonderful WWE information network had already brought the news to your sweet woman. If I hadn't have been pregnant at the time she would have still been recovering from the beating. I came to your room every night for two months trying to get you to talk to me. At first it was just Melina slamming the door in my face. Then one night she informed me that she had told you about my pregnancy and you denied ever being with me. The next night she explained to me how you wanted me to leave you alone. I told her I wanted to hear those words from your mouth. I never got it just the same request to leave you alone. You did not want to see me. I finally took the hint."

"She told me you were pregnant about a month after we got back together, two months after we were together. I told her that there was a chance the baby was mine, she just smiled and said you claim the baby was Stu's."

"I've never been with Stu," I laugh. "I heard that rumor about the time management was trying to figure out what to do with me, so I brought it up as a possible storyline but nothing ever came of it…on screen or off."

"So there is no doubt in your mind."

"I wasn't with anyone for three and a half years before you and I wasn't with anyone for the past five years. I was tempted with Stephen a few times while I was his manager though," I smirk over at him enjoying his reaction a bit too much.

"I have a daughter," he sighs.

"I refer you to the beginning of this conversation. I have a daughter. You have a vindictive girlfriend."

"I have paternal rights."

"According to her birth certificate, no one has those rights."

"You didn't even put me on the birth certificate."

"If I did that then you would have had to be there when she was born to sign the certificate. I was under the assumption at that point that you didn't care."

"I care. I've missed so much; please don't make me miss any more."

I search his face and only find desperation. As much as I want to keep him from Callie I know she has just a much of a right to know her father. "Give me some time to think about this. Tomorrow morning we can talk again if you can get away from Melina."

"Sure. Thank you, Chris," he smiles slightly as he stands. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

**XXX**

"You know you need to do the right thing."

My head snaps up to face the tall Irish man beside me as we wait for his match to start. "The right thing concerning what exactly?"

"John," Stephen states bluntly. "You need to do the right thing for him… and Callie."

"What is that?"

"You've kept that girl from him long enough."

"Stop. Before you say something else that pisses me off."

"So you're saying that you haven't kept Callie from her father for the last four years."

"Not saying that is not the case but you don't know the whole story."

"What else could there be to the story? He's her father. He didn't know she existed before this morning. I could tell by the way he looked at her," he growls, the muscles in his jaw twitching as he spoke. "That sounds like a vindictive person to me. That was something I never thought I'd say about you."

"You can think anything you want about me. It's your right as a human being. If you ever question my ability as a mother, I don't care how much I love you, I will take you out. Never doubt that, you overgrown leprechaun."

Stephen's entrance chose that moment to blare through the arena. "After you," I snarl.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Coming to the ring accompanied by Hayden Slater, Sheamus," the announcers voice booms as we step out into the stage.

**XXX**

"What was that all about," Stu asks as we exit the arena area arm in arm after Hayden Slater once again turned on Sheamus.

"Exactly what I was supposed to do, kick Stephen in the head."

"Once. You were supposed to kick him in the head once. The second one was personal."

"Yes, it was. When he comes around, tell him that."

"Are you ok, Christina," he asks, stopping me with an arm around the waist.

"I will be," I sigh patting his arm. "I just need some time."

"I'm here if you need someone."

"I know," I sigh leaning back against his solid chest. "I appreciate it, I really do. I just need a little while to myself to think."

**XXX**

"You seemed agitated tonight."

"Sorry," I sigh, staring out across the city from my balcony. "I've got a lot on my mind tonight."

"I've noticed," my brother's voice smiles as a steaming mug appears on the table beside me. "Come on, you know you're going to tell your baby brother all about it."

"It's nothing."

"Oh, the patented it's nothing dodge. I haven't heard that one since you told me you were pregnant with Callie. You're not pregnant again are you?"

"No," I chuckle sadly. "Not even close."

"This has something to do with what John was talking to you about."

"How…"

"You're my sister, no matter how well I know you can take care of yourself, I still watch out for you when we're in the same room. He had you upset. Even with your back to me across the room, I knew you were upset."

"Yeah. He did. It doesn't seem to take much to do that lately though," I murmur taking a sip from the mug. _Green tea_

"So," he sighs pulling a chair up beside me, "what did he want? Did the dumbass finally come to his senses and want to be a part of his daughter's life?"

The mug slips from my fingers, shattering and sending the hot tea across our feet. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you think it's time to drop the act? I caught him leaving your room. You have an irrational hatred of Melina. Then there's the fact that Callie looks just like him."

"Wh…"

"You never wanted to talk about it. I made my opinion known when I told you to tell the father. You assured me he didn't want anything to do with the baby so I turned my attention to taking care of you and my nieces. Doesn't mean that when the opportunity to bust his nose presented itself I didn't enjoy it. I am your brother after all."

"I remember that match. It was a great one," I smile.

"So what exactly did Stephen do to warrant a second kick to the temple tonight?"

"Basically it boils down to me being vindictive and purposely keeping Callie from John. I told him he didn't have the full story of what was going on, hell I don't think I know the whole story. I just can't take much more drama today. Between Tim's lovely new fiancé this morning and John this afternoon, I couldn't take much more and Stephen was just on the receiving end of my frustration."

"What's going on with you today, Sis?"

So I explained everything from the very long day from my conversation with Alex all the way through my conversation with John.

"I'm amazed. You restrained yourself with Stephen. I'm going to go tell him how lucky he is."


End file.
